Vitamin C
by BowtieChameleon
Summary: "I'm flattered that you are that desperate to kiss me, Alexander." Warning for very very slight sexual content.


**Here, have some Magnus prioritising Alec's health in the cold Winter months.. ;)**

** Thank you for reading! :) xx **

* * *

"Open up."

"_No_."

Magnus lifts an eyebrow, icy voice allowing no room for argument as he snarls, "_Alexander_."

A dimpled scowl tugs on Alec's eyebrows, pulling them into downward slants, as he sinks into the bed of cushions propped behind him against the leather headboard.

"I don't need a babysitter," he protests, fingering a frayed thread on the hem of the blanket. "You do _not _need to _baby _me, Magnus."

The ghost of a smirk tweaks Magnus's lips, green eyes brightening with mirth. Alec scrutinises the smile with bitter suspicion, glowering cautiously, and Magnus takes the Shadowhunter's momentary distraction to smooth the flat of his palm along Alec's inner thigh. "Oh, _honey_," he croons, fingernails pressing gently into the pyjama-cloaked skin as he dips in, brushing a damp kiss to the hinge of Alec's jaw.

"I haven't even _started _babying you yet," he breathes in his ear.

A wicked shiver crawls down Alec's spine, coaxing the whisper of a broken whimper from his chest. Magnus grins triumphantly, lips parting around a soft chuckle. He nips at the feverish skin of Alec's throat, silky and painted with silver scars, and sucks gently until a _whine _vibrates in the skin beneath his lips. Long fingers slip into the hair at the base of Magnus's neck, an unspoken plea, and Alec weakly attempts to draw him (or, more specifically, _his mouth_) closer.

"Ah, ah, _ah_," chides Magnus, fingertips tiptoeing from Alec's thigh to his ribs, flattening to his sternum to push him back. He pries the Shadowhunter's coiled hand from its tight grip in a lock of his hair, dropping it carefully onto the pillows, where it opens and closes restlessly, as if Alec is struggling to resist the urge to touch.

"I don't risk kissing the _sick_-"

Alec grunts irritably, groaning as his head falls back against the headboard with a dull thud.

"-unless I get something in return."

The tilt to his head is tentatively curious, but guarded, a wary frown colouring his expression as he sucks in a breath. "Like what?" he questions. Magnus, unsurprisingly, flashes a grin, opening his mouth to answer with something that is no doubt a riddle of some sort, when Alec shoves him away, curling suddenly into his lap as he coughs into the clammy cup of his hands. He sniffles an apology, visibly tensing with the scrape of the barking, and Magnus hums sympathetically, taunting falling aside as he strokes consoling circles between Alec's shoulder blades with the heel of his palm.

"Okay?" he murmurs, when the trembles drain from Alec's bones, breathing stiltedly but thankfully _not _choking on each inhale. He reaches to the bedside table to snatch the glass of lukewarm water that had been discarded there earlier, and tips Alec's chin into the air with a press of his fingers.

"I can do it," complains Alec in a grumbling tone of voice, but Magnus grabs his hand when he reaches for the water, dripping feather-light kisses to the marred knuckles. "Shh, shh, _shh_, darling, let me," he soothes. Alec bashfully relents, sipping from the glass like an obedient child, and when Magnus dusts the rosy blush to his cheek with the pad of his thumb, Alec leans into the touch.

"So, what is it that you want in return?" he inquires a few moments later.

"I'm flattered that you are _that _desperate to kiss me, Alexander," Magnus teases.

Alec casts a sheepish glance to his lap, crimson blood freckling his cheekbones. "Desperate for you to catch a _cold _maybe," he mutters disdainfully.

"Oh, denial is not a pretty colour on you, sweetheart," Magnus scolds, snickering quietly to himself, as he places the water back onto the nightstand.

"Maybe I'll just go back to sl- _what are you doing_?"

Magnus settles on top of Alec's thighs, snugly bracketing the Shadowhunter's slender hips with his knees. Alec's hands immediately press to the flare of his waist, blunt fingernails gripping the seam of Magnus's shirt. Caution kindles in his sapphire irises, eyes wide and questioning, as Magnus slowly brushes his hands along Alec's forearms, curving over his shoulders and moving gradually until the very tips of his fingers ghost over the line of his collarbone. He feels the audible hitch in Alec's breathing, made scratchy by the cold, and delights in how his eyelids droop to a close, worries in shreds as his hands tighten in invitation over Magnus's sides.

"_This_," he whispers, and a stuttering breath leaves Alec's throat before it is swallowed by Magnus's lips, palms warm and firm as they cup his face, index fingers sliding to the hollow behind his ears. Alec moans into Magnus's mouth, tasting coffee and the faintest trace of chocolate on the tip of his tongue, clawing at his boyfriend's hips to knot his fingers into the loops of Magnus's waistband. Magnus sucks Alec's lower lip between his own, scraping gently at the damp flesh with the tips of his teeth, and his hands leave Alec's face in favour of skating down his sides, barely-there fingertips tracing the band of his pyjama pants.

Alec _whines_, choking out Magnus's name into his hair, and wriggles his hips, squirming to-

Magnus tilts away, coaxing Alec back onto his pillows, and snags a small white bowl from the nightstand.

"Open up," he singsongs. Alec gapes, rasping breathlessly, and shakes his head.

"_Seriously_?" he groans.

"Yes, this is what I want in return."

"Maybe I _don__'__t _actually want to kiss you that much," Alec considers, grimacing. The berry-red of his lips, colour high on his cheeks and quick breathing all scream otherwise, but Magnus just crooks a disbelieving eyebrow, swooping down to kiss him messily once more, all teeth and tongue and broken, _needy _groans, until Alec melts into his lips, boneless and supple beneath him. He finds the denim at Magnus's hips once more, tugging his warm body closer, and gasps when Magnus pointedly shifts on his thighs, caramel fingers slipping _just _beneath the elastic of his waistband.

"Okay, okay, oh, oh god, _okay_," babbles Alec, dropping his head to Magnus's shoulder.

Magnus gently cards a hand through the curling hair at the nape of Alec's neck.

"More?" he chuckles. Alec responds with a stricken whimper, squirming beneath him with an fiery, emphatic _yes _in his eyes. Heedless of the humiliation he'll certainly cower under later, he tugs on Magnus's waist, chest heaving wantonly as he pants.

"Then eat your orange slices like a good little Shadowhunter," Magnus says.

The groan of rebut in Alec's throat waters into yet another _whine _when Magnus purposely wriggles on top of him.

"You need your vitamin C," he grins.

* * *

**What, even.. I don't.. I have no idea how this came about. Seriously. **

**All I know is that; it's Winter, and Alec gets colds! :D That's perfectly okay though, because then... Well. _Magnus_. **

**Hope you enjoyed it anyway! Thank you for reading and lemme know what you think!**


End file.
